Give Me Love Under the Moonlight
by xKuroShimox
Summary: I was listening to Ed Sheeran's Give me love when I was writing this. Pitch meets Jack before he becomes Jack Frost. They gain friendship, a true love relationship. However, all good things must come to and end, Pitch knows this all too well. So, what happens when It's his old friend that takes his new human lover away? Sucky summary :/ Fluff, Boy/Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I couldn't resist making this story for Pitch and Jack. I've also started to make a story for christmas and new years too. So please enjoy this one shot and tell me what you think :)**

The shadows grip at my robes and cling to my skin, following me wherever I am to step. I approach the child's bed quietly and look down at her. It's a peaceful sleep, The gold wisps of sand forming pictures above her head. Her rose cheeks seem to radiate in the darkness and a smile is etched into her lips, clearly enjoying her dream. Time for me to change that. I reach forward, extending my forefinger and press it into the sands. Black seeps into the grains and the pictures soon disintegrate. Her face twists from peaceful to pure terror and screams are waiting to burst from her lips. However, to my disappointment, she jolts upward without any sound but the sudden inhale of air. Oh well, more fun for me. I grin as I slip with the shadows and scrape my nails on the headboard of her wooden bed frame. She spins to the direction of the noise and pulls her bed covers close to her chest. I wave my hand in front of the window to make a swift appearing shadow on the opposite wall. Her head slowly turns to face me, her fear growing with every breath. As soon as her eyes lay eyes on my, they widen, 'till her irises are just a small dot within the whites of her eyes. Her mouth quivers and her tiny hands grip the sheets tighter.

"Boo." I whisper. She releases her terrified scream filled with delicious fear. My cackles fill the room as I drop into the shadows beneath me and reappear in her closet, awaiting for her screams to stop and my nights meal to finish. I watch through the crack in the closet doors as her brother soon comes running in at her screams.

"Emma! What's wrong?" He soothes, reaching her bedside and wrapping her in his arms. I watch the young boy of, what I would assume, early eighteen. His brown hair matches his hazel eyes, which, at the moment, are filled with worry for his younger sister. I can't help but become mesmerized by every one of his movements. I've never seen a human so.. Hypnotic.. My lips part slightly at sound of his soothing voice toward his sibling.

"Th-there was a man!" The girl shrieks, "he was standing right there!" She continues, pointing to her bedside.

"Shh. It was just a bad dream." The boy calms, rocking her back an forth, comfortingly, in his arms.

"No, I mean it, he was right there! Jack!" Emma cries, once again pointing at the spot I was previously in. Jack... I really did like that name, it suited the boy well. I could get used to that. He lies her in her bed, pulling the covers over her and kisses her forehead. The fear had passed ages ago now, but I couldn't move myself. I was just tranced by looking at the angelic boy with the name of Jack.

"Do you want me to check your room?" Jack asks, running his hand through her hair. She nods furiously, pulling the covers over her mouth. He stands and kneels to look under her bed and then travels across the room to check behind her door. I watch his perfectly formed lips purse in thought and his vibrant eyes scan the perimeter. That's when I notice he's padding his way over to the closet I'm currently in. I hate to leave pretty things that I haven't desecrated, but this time I'll have to. I back into the darkness as the doors open fully.

"There's nothing here Em. Now, try and get some sleep. Love you." He assures, walking back to her and kissing her forehead again.

"Thank you Jack, love you." She smiles slightly. I watch from the window as the boy leaves, he closes the door behind him. I shift to the next window and see him enter. He falls onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow and pulling the covers over his back. As the sun begins to rise, signaling my leave, I can't help but wonder if I would want to desecrate such a beautiful creature. Never in all my time can I remember seeing such a beauty and I probably never will again.

As soon as the sun disappears below the trees and hills, I emerge from the shadows and stride through the small village of Burgess, not making a noise. I see the villagers all gathered around a large fire, laughing and talking. Of course, the annual village gathering. I sink back into the shadows and attempt to avoid any of the light forming from the flickering fire. Noticing that all the children are out here and not dreaming peacefully in there beds, there's not much point in me being here. I'm about to leave, when I hear Emma's voice again. She's laughing with other children.

"Jack." She's able to say in between her giggles of glee. I turn and see that some of the children have parted from their parents and are sitting on boxes and barrels, laughing at the brunette boy. I watch curiously, an eyebrow raised, as he takes big, slow stomps forward, holding two antlers to his head, imitating some sort of deer. I rarely understood the games that humans involved themselves in and this one is definitely something I can't understand. What's the objective of it? Who was his opponent? This form of 'fun' just seemed irrelevant to me.

"Don't hurt yourself Jack." A woman calls over. I look to her and see the same type of facial features as the boys sibling, as well as the brown hair. She must be the mother. Jack puts the antlers down and walks over to a barrel.

"Haha, I wont." He laughs, putting his arm out so he can lean on it. However, because he wasn't watching, his arm falls short and he falls onto the ground. An eruption of laughter explodes from the children as Jack quickly recovers and leans up the object, an embarrassed smirk on his face. I catch myself smiling at his actions and force myself to stop. I straighten up and begin to leave, walking round the back of the village, rather the centre. Approaching the window I was at the previous night, I use the shadows to help me gain access. I stand in the boys room, looking at the bare walls. It was kind of boring, even if it is a boy at his age. Pressing a hand against the wall, black sand seeps into the walls and spreads, forming patters to dance around the room. I sit on the end of his bed and run my hands over the soft sheets. Lying back, I raise my hand, sands twisting round it and control the shapes on the walls to change and spread to the ceiling. After a while however, the strong grip of fear takes me and I can feel someone's terrified eyes on me. I raise, sitting to look at the eighteen year old and smirk as he looks on. He becomes entranced by the moving patterns and pictures on his bedroom walls.

"A-are you doing this?" He questions. He awaits my answers, but I don't give him one. Never has anybody asked me a question other than 'who are you?' 'Or what are you doing here?'. It is a very strange sensation, not being able to talk and hypnotized by a human. He turns to me expectantly, where I solemnly nod. His hand presses against one of the walls and the sands run underneath his pale skin.

"It's amazing!" He breathes. I can't help but stare at his perfectly formed lips, parted just enough to release air.

"How are you doing this?" He laughs, pulling his eyes around the room until they eventually fall on me.

"It's just... My power." I stammer, lost for words under his gaze. Brilliant explanation. He laughs again, looking stunned at what he can see.

"I'm Jackson by the way, but people call me Jack." He smirks, watching me stand in front of him.

"Oh, I know who you are Jack. I've been watching you very closely." I grin, walking over to the walls and pushing my hand into the sands.

"My own guardian angel." He giggles. I sigh at his beautifully innocent voice. The sands retract from the walls and flow around my hands and dissipates.

"Something like that," I breath, "Kozmotis Pitchiner, but I'm know by most as Pitch Black." I smirk, proudly, extending my hand for him to shake it. His hand slips into mine and shakes it. His skin feels so soft, like velvet, against mine.

"Wait, Pitch Black as in.. The boogeyman?" He laughs, as if suddenly remembering a child's fable.

"I prefer 'Nightmare King'." I correct, looking down at him. He nods respectively.

"So, what's the Nightmare King doing in my room?" He asks, plopping down lightly onto his bed. I don't answer because there is soon the chatter of people entering the house.

"I have to go now." I tell him, walking toward the window, but his body presses in front of me and the glass.

"No, please, don't go! At least come back." He begs. His eyes are filled with many questions and someone older than sixteen to talk to.

"Don't worry, I'll return tomorrow night." I reply, smirking as I drop into the shadows beneath me letting the sound of his beg replay in my head. How different it was to the other begs of people wanting their nightmares to stop. I could get used to having this boy near me.

"So, the shadows in the forests, they're you too?" Jack questions, clearly amazed. I nod in confession.

"It keeps people safe from the things worse than me in this world." I tell him. Me and Jack have been talking every night for two weeks now and, even though we took breaks from the already many questions, he always finds more to ask.

"So, you're protecting us?" He breathes, his warm breath seeping into my skin, "I don't think there's anything bad about you." He whispers, his hand suddenly pressing against mine and his face coming close to mine. I notice the direction of his eyes and they are looking directly at my lips. They flick back up to meet with my own eyes as his slowly begin to close and he closes the gap. I don't pull away, but I don't lean in either. Can I let this happen? I've always told myself I'll never get attached to a human. Humans wither and die, I don't. I continue living and have to watch all the death around me. Yet, before I can make my decision, his lips are pressed against mine and are begging for my reaction, becoming nervous that he's crossed a line. I close my eyes and push into the kiss, bringing my free hand over to rest on his knee. This human was.. Purely amazing.. Hypnotic. I've never been kisses before. Nobody has ever touched me before. It felt like a needed part of me is finally being filled. Eventually, we are forced to part for breath, where he sneaks something out.

"I want to see where you live." He tells me, looking into my eyes hopeful and breathless. I hesitate slightly, but agree and take his hand, leading him out of the house.

"Stay close to me, don't let go." I tell him sternly. He nods and wraps his arms around my torso. This takes me by surprise at first, but I settle and relax in his embrace as the shadows engulf us. His head presses into my stomach and rubs against me slightly. I, carefully, unsure wether to, wrap my arms around him and hold him close. The dark, cold atmosphere of my lair doesn't seem to bother the boy as he continues to do as I said and cling to me.

"You can let go now." I whisper, unsure wether I want him to release his hold on me. He slowly lets go and looks around the large empty room.

"I know it's not much but-" I begin to tell him before he cuts me off.

"Home is home." He finishes, gleaming up at me. I smile back down to him and his eyes are slowly drawn to the large glide in the centre of the room.

"What's that?" He marvels, pointing at it. He rushes toward it and I'm about to explain, when nightmare horse leap from the shadows on the defensive. I drop into the shadows and reappear in front of Jack holding out my arms in protection.

"He's a guest." I snarl, filling my voice with command and dominance. They bow down respectively and merge with the shadows again, only my main horse remaining by my side.

"Whoa. What are these things?" Jack breaths, holding out a hand cautiously toward the horse.

"So many questions in such a small time period." I laugh at at least the eight question he's asked this night. The horse pushes its nose into his hand, hesitantly, and nuzzles against it. He laughs gleefully as he pets the animal that is supposed to be my aid in striking fear. The shadows whisper words in my ear, making me conscious of the time.

"It's time you left now Jack. Any later and I won't be able to return you home. I'll show you round properly next time." I promise to the boy. He takes my hand as we drop through the shadows once again and renter his room. Tiredly, he falls front first onto his bed. However, he's only half on, his feet still touching the floor and the covers are ruckered up at the bottom of his mattress. I see his one eyes open an look over at me expectantly. I roll my eyes as sigh. I'm the Nightmare King, not a nanny.

"You're terrible." I mutter, gripping his ankles. I pull them onto the mattress, straightening him up and pulling the covers up and over his form.

"And eighteen year old that still wants to be tucked in." I mock, jokingly.

"Hey! No fair! It was a joke." He laughs, sticking his tongue out to me.

"Good night, Jackson Overland Frost." I smirk, dropping the shadows. However, before I fully disappear into the shadows I hear his voice bid me goodbye.

"Goodnight Kosmotis Pitchiner."

I watch as the boy runs after the children, under his age, engrossed in a game of tag. Their laughs and shrieks of close encounter of Jack, who is on, fill my ears as I shelter I the shadows. Suddenly, Jack slips on the damp leaves and sticks on the area he passes over. I see him grimace in pain as he falls, but gets straight back up.

"Jack, are you ok?" Emma calls to him. He nods, but restrains from saying anything.

"I think mother just called me. Continue playing and I'll be back soon." Jack promises, turning from the children and toward his home. I watch in worry as his face twists into pain and I catch him cradling his hand as he rushes past me. I follow in suit and incognito of the children to his home and watch as he shuts himself in his bedroom. Siting on his bed, he examines his hand and bites his lip hard enough that the skin turns a paler colour. I slink through the shadows and stand in front of him. He looks up and tears are pricking his eyes. He quickly looks away again, but I catch his chin with my hand.

"It's broken, but I can fix that." I tell him, turning his head back so his eyes are fixed with mine. I kneel down in front if him and work my way around his one good hand that's protecting his broken hand from me. Batting him away when he attempts to pull me off, I look at him seriously.

"Jack, trust me." I ask him. He pulls his hand away slowly and rests it on his leg. Sands begin circling my hand as I take his hand in mine. The black sinks into his skin and after a few seconds, I raise his hands to my lips and tenderly kiss.

"All done." I whisper, standing again. However, before I can fully stand, Jacks arms are wrapped around my neck and his lips have latched onto mine. He passionately kisses me, which I gladly return, and then pulls away.

"Thank you." He breathes. I smile down at him and run my hand through his beautiful hazelnut hair.

I return to the boy, same time, everyday for the next six months. We each enjoy each others company and our relationship grows stronger and have even started to hint and refer at being in a relationship with each other. If his mother would hint at a rather pretty girl located in the village, he would turn down the offer saying; "I'm already in a relationship."

At the moment, it's a peaceful night. Couples are quietly walking along the dust paths of the village and the children are playing. Jack and I have found a slightly isolated area together, so we can talk at ease. As he's talking, however, I notice the children getting in close proximity of the forest.

"I'll be right back." I promise Jack, apologizing for my sudden interruption. I slip into the shadows and appear in front of the children. As they run closer to me, I raise my arms and go to grab the first child, to scare the rest into a safe distance from the tree line. Yet, I'm taken a back when he passes straight through me. As well as the second and finally Emma, all three laughing gleefully and running another circuit of the village as if nothing happened. I pull my arms to my chest and grip my robes. I scan the area around me... Those children.. Couldn't.. See me? I begin to hyperventilate. No, I can't let my own advantages take a hold of my disadvantage. Fear was my area of expertise. I calm and bring myself to normal breathing and back into the shadows, eradicating the fear from my mind.

But what if Jack can't see me anymore either?

I appear and loom of the teens bedside. My shadow casts over him on the moonlight. I marvel at his peaceful face. So calm and radiates colour. Suddenly, the sparkle of brown eyes passes me as his arms encase me, pulling me onto him, chest to chest. I relax on the mattress, thankful that he could still see me and. Could feel his embrace. My hands slide up his back and come to rest on his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Where did you go? What happened?" He breathes, "I thought I lost you."

"Your sister and those children, they don't believe in me anymore. When a child doesn't believe in a spirit any longer, it's like the being isn't there. Invisible. They can just pass through them like they're air and without any harm. Normally, at fourteen they stop believing. However, fear last a bit longer. Some fully grown adults can still see me." I explain to him, not letting go or loosening my grip once.

"So... I'm more scared of things than my nine year old sister?!" Jack questions, embarrassed.

"And I'm glad you are, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now." I nod, smiling against him. There's a short silence between us before he breaks it.

"I'm glad too." He breathes.

"C'mon Jack!" Emma calls, dragging her brother by his hand out of the door.

"Be careful." Their mother cautions.

"Haha, we will." Jack laughs, allowing his sister to drag him out into the cold winter day, looking back at their mother to reassure her. I watch as they step on the freshly lain snow and head toward the frozen pond. I keep in the tree line of the dense forest around the clearing, enjoying my view from the shadows. Jack kneels in front of Emma and slips on her ice skating shoes, tying them tight for her. Then the two gingerly step onto the ice. Taking each others ice, Emma uses her brother for support as they skate along the cool ice. The cold air blows down onto the clearing, rustling the trees as ruffling their clothes. I can't hold back my smile as I watch the amusement spread over Jack. He laughs as they gain speed. Emma, carefully, lets go off Jacks hand and ventured the ice on her own. She slows to a stop in the middle of ice, unsure of how to keep the momentum going.

"Jack." She laughs, pushing herself forward slightly. Jack laughs at et attempts of movements, and I silently join him, until a earsplitting crash echoes around the opening. Jacks because attentive and Emma freezes in place. She looks down at the cracks slowly spreading across the ice beneath her.

"Jack, I'm scared!" She cries. Her fear overflowing my senses begins to distract me from the situation.

'Do not interfere.' MiM's voice reminds me. I restrain myself and remain at the tree line.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me." Jack soothes, as calmly as he can. The ice begins to crack even more under her feet.

"I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in." He breathes. I can taste the fear he is releasing, but he's masking it well for his sisters sake, "Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!" He smirks, trying to assure his sister that the situation is in control.

"No we're not!" She cries. It's so difficult for y not to help in this situation. Because of my and Jacks relationship, I'd also grow a family affection toward his sister. However, I knew that web if I was permitted to interfere, there's nothing I would be able to do. I'm invisible to her.

"Would I trick you?" Jack questions, as fearless as he can.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" She exclaims, reminding him of all the previous pranks he had pulled on her.

"Well, alright, well not- not- not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine." He breathes in acceptance, his eyes settling calmly on her. "Ya hafta to believe in me." I see Emma gulp in fear, but trying to swallow her because of her trust in her brother.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day!" He exclaims, trying to lighten the mood and draw her attention from the situation, "I- It's as easy as, uh, one -" the ice cracks a little more under his feet at his step forward. I move slightly out of the tree line, but am forced to restrain myself. The look on his face, proves to me that he knows that he's not going to make it out of this. "- woah!" he covers up his fear by faking almost falling over, and causing his sister to laugh. "Two!" She laughs again. "Three!" He lands on a part that is not as thin.

"Alright," Jack reaches for a stick shape into a crook on the ice, "Now it's your turn. One-" She gasps because the ice is cracking. "That's it, that's it." He holds out the stick near her as she gasps again "Three!"

Jack grabs her by the knees using the crook in the stick and slides her around so that she is in the safe spot, but he has been flung into the cracking area. My breath is caught in my throat as I see the area cracking more. He sits up and smiles. She leans up on her arms, smiling too. He stands up, pleased, but his weight cracks the ice at last. I watch in horror as he slips through the ice. I move from the shadows and run in a last attempt to save him.

"Jack!" Emma cries in horror, extending her arms toward her brother. Jack sinks into the cold water in front of me.

I pull Jack from the waters and lie his head on my lap. He coughs up water and his eyes look up into mine.

"Hi." He breathes, smiling weakly.

"Hi." I replying, feeling my tears prick at my eyes as I smooth his hair out of his face.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He gasps, his voice laced with fear.

"Several times. But I love you too." I breath, placing my forehead of his.

"Pitch." He whispers. I raise my head, but quickly push my lips against his cold ones. I at tamper to exchange my heat with him. But, slowly, I feel his body go limp in my arms and I pull away from his lips. The moon shines down on us, highlighting his blue lips, dark circled eyes and the small droplets of water that are falling down his face and onto the snow.

"You can't let me have anyone!" I scream at the moon. He was the only person there to blame. If he didn't bring me into this world, I wouldn't have met the only person I've ever ha a connection with.

"We used to be friends! IS THIS WHAT I GET IN RETURN?!" I cry, pulling Jack into my chest, gripping his still body tightly.

"He was an innocent boy... You could've done something." I breath, pressing my head on the top of Jacks.

'Put him back into the water Pitch.' The man in the moon softly orders.

"What for? So the waters can drag him down and his family will never find him? So he can sink with my memory of him?!" I question, aggravated at his order.

'I can save him.' My eyes dart up at the moon. My pulse increases and I pull the boy into my arms as I stand. Kneeling by where his life came to an end, I carefully lie his body into the I've cold pond and allow the liquid to drag him under. I keep one of my hands down in the water though, trying to keep in contact with him, the fabrics of his clothing brushing against my fingertips.

It doesn't take long for the ice to crack and for his body to reappear. The wind lifts him to face the Man in the Moon. His name is given to him and I see the boys face lighten up at the sound of his name. Carefully, he is lowered to the ground and his feet spread to balance his weight. Looking himself over, he smirks as the moons chasing some of my nightmares and shadows away. This is when I know I need to take my leave. Jack doesn't remember me any longer and I have no doubt in my mind that the Man in the Moon has told the teen to be wary of me and my movements if I'm seen. Sinking into the shadow, I leave m lover behind with hope that one day I'll be able to be with him again, knowing I'll never meet anyone as extraordinary as him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Because I had such a nice request from a regular reader on this one-shot, I have started making it into a full lengthen story. Obviously, some/most of the original will be in here and I will work more detail and depth around the already written lines. So I hope everyone enjoys it and can you please review to tell me what you think. Than you**

My name is Pitch Black. I am known, by legend, as the 'Bogeyman' or 'Nightmare King'. I'm known in_ all_ countries of the world and take place at some point in _all_ stories and threats, especially to young children. I am know by _everyone_ and feared by_ all_... all it seems, but one...

The shadows grip at my robes and cling to my skin, following me wherever I am to step. The night and shadows was my ally, I brought fear to children that need it, and even those who don't. The Man in the Moon occasionally mutters about how I 'bend the rules of my purpose'. However, giving me the power to appear in people's heads and mess with their minds, is something I have grown quiet fond of and it's difficult _not_ to over use it. I approach the child's bed quietly and look down at her. It's a peaceful sleep, the gold wisps of sand forming pictures above her head. Remnants of the newest Guardian of the name 'The Sandman' bringing good dreams to children, interrupting my fear. Yet, his precious dreams were easy to corrupt. The Guardians created by the Man in the Moon to spread wonder and light, helping battle my fear. There was just one problem, none of them have met_ me_ to date! I'll be able to crush their existence in my hands within just a few minuets. Returning my attention back to the girl, her rose cheeks seem to radiate in the darkness and a smile is etched into her lips, clearly enjoying her dream. _Time for me to change that._ Children seem to be most vulnerable to my powers. I suspect it has something to do with Ombric and Katherine, taking refuge with the families in Santoff Claussen. Never the less, those few weak minded elders are subdued to the nightmares and fear, melting into screaming children before my gleaming eyes. I reach forward, extending my forefinger and press it into the sands. As I flex my fingers, the black seeps from my extended arm and into the grains and the pictures soon disintegrate. This was always the part I liked most. Her face twists from peaceful to pure terror and screams are waiting to burst from her lips. Just feeling the flow of the child's fear increase, until the power feels too much for me to intake and I await the joyous outcome. However, to my disappointment, she jolts upward without any sound but the sudden inhale of air. Some children are strong minded and can _withstand_ the fear of nightmares on their own, eventually, they_ all_ break, which results in more fun for me. I grin as I slip with the shadows and scrape my nails on the headboard of her wooden bed frame. She spins to the direction of the noise and pulls her bed covers close to her chest. I wave my hand in front of the window to make a swift appearing shadow on the opposite wall, causing her too whimper in surprise and almost bury her head into the bed sheets. However, she gains enough courage to find the source of the shadow and her head slowly turns to face me, her fear growing with every breath. As soon as her eyes lay eyes on me, they widen, until her irises are just a small dot within the whites of her eyes. Her mouth quivers and her tiny hands grip the sheets tighter.  
"_Boo._" I whisper. She releases her terrified scream filled with delicious fear. I gladly drink in the fear and add it to my '_collection_' of power. My cackles fill the room as I drop into the shadows beneath me and reappear in her closet, awaiting for her screams to stop and my nights meal to finish. I watch through the crack in the closet doors as her brother soon comes running in at her screams. This was a lot quicker than the usual homes I '_visit_'. Normally I have at least two or three more minuets of pure delight, before the parents or siblings come rushing in.  
"Emma! What's wrong?" He soothes, reaching her bedside and wrapping her in his arms. I watch the young boy of, what I would assume, early eighteen. His brown hair matches his hazel eyes, which, at the moment, are filled with worry for his younger sister. I can't help but become mesmerized by every one of his movements. I've never seen a human so.. _Hypnotic_.. My lips part slightly at sound of his soothing voice toward his sibling. This is one interruption that I can _gladly_ make an exception to.  
"Th-there was a man!" The girl shrieks, "he was standing right there!" She continues, pointing to her bedside. I smirk, still getting some form of enjoyment from her dying fear.  
"Shh. It was just a bad dream." The boy calms, rocking her back an forth, comfortingly, in his arms. The siblings and parents _never_ believe them, that's why my job is so easy. There is only one rule I abide by and that is '_don't get caught_'. An obvious rule, yes, but I can guarantee if I'm discovered I will be killed as soon as I am captured. So, younger children were the easier ones to reveal myself to, causing even more fear, because of the late hours, no one believed their stories of the living Nightmare in their bedroom.  
"No, I mean it, he was right _there_! Jack!" Emma cries, once again pointing at the spot I was previously in. Jack... I really did like that name, it suited the boy well. I could get used to that. He lies her in her bed, pulling the covers over her and kisses her forehead. The fear had passed ages ago now, but I couldn't move myself. I was just in a trance by looking at the angelic boy with the name of Jack. I normally _refused_ to get attached to humans, or anyone for that matter, because it can cause great fatalities.. well a gut feeling or really distant memory seems to keep telling me that. Anyway, there was never anyone I came across to make me take vital interest in them.. until now it seems.  
"Do you want me to check your room?" Jack asks, running his hand through her hair. This line always seemed to add a spark of excitement into my '_job_'. The known place or monsters and Nightmares seemed to be the closet, yet no one checks there first. Even though every time I choose this as my hiding spot, I leave the door open just a crack. That's enough for me to see_ into_ the room and to prevent _anyone_ from seeing _me_. She nods furiously, pulling the covers over her mouth. He stands and kneels to look under her bed and then travels across the room to check behind her door. I watch his perfectly formed lips purse in thought and his vibrant eyes scan the perimeter. That's when I notice he's padding his way over to the closet I'm currently in. I _hate_ to leave pretty things that I haven't desecrated, but this time I'll have to. I back into the darkness as the doors open fully.  
"There's nothing here Em. Now, try and get some sleep. Love you." He assures, walking back to her and kissing her forehead again.  
"Thank you Jack, love you." She smiles slightly. I watch from the window as the boy leaves, he closes the door behind him. I shift to the next window and see him enter. He falls onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow and pulling the covers over his back. How perfect it would be just to fill his head with thoughts and ideas now. To touch his dreams and to caress his face as my nightmares take a hold. As the sun begins to rise, signalling my leave, I can't help but wonder if I would want to desecrate such a beautiful creature. Never in all my time can I remember seeing such a beauty and I probably never will again. Burgess has certainly become my favourite village to visit.

**I hope that was ok for everyone and that you enjoyed it. I will try and get the next chapter posted before New year's because otherwise it'll be a pain with parties and stuff. Please spread this story around (I must be mentioned as owner and writer of this FanFiction however) and please review to give your opinions. As always CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, flames will be deleted. Thank you again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I should've made it a bit more clearer, this story is a rewrite of the one-shot (Give me love under the Moonlight) I am putting these chapters onto. I'm sorry if anyone misunderstood or didn't understand what I was doing, I just thought it easy rather than either thinking of a new story name or giving it the same one. Also, people that were following this story, would find it easier to read the rewrite.**

The day always seems to drag, meaning night takes too long to come around. Yes, I could still linger in the shadows that the sun casts, but it's incredibly risky as I might be seen or caught in the suns rays from moving shadow to shadow. Even though my enemy, I always look forward to the time when the moon rises into the sky. As soon as the sun disappears below the trees and hills, I emerge from the shadows and stride through the small village of Burgess, not making a noise. Even if I was to make a noise, I probably would still not be heard because of the excessive noise originating I see the villagers all gathered around a large fire, laughing and talking. I roll my eyes at my carelessness. Of course, the annual village gathering. I sink back into the shadows and attempt to avoid any of the light forming from the flickering fire. Noticing that all the children are out here and not dreaming peacefully in there beds, there's not much point in me being here. I probably will have to make do with visiting another village for tonight, but that seems like too much bother for such a small hunger craving. I'm about to leave, when I hear Emma's voice again. The sibling to that exquisite boy Jack. How I long for just a glimpse of his face again... I couldn't even last the day without thinking about him... I've started to grow an unhealthy obsession with this boy it seems. Not sometime the Nightmare King should do.  
"Jack." She's able to say in between her giggles of glee. My heart skips a beat at the sound of his name and I gain a block in my throat at the thought of him being near. I turn and see that some of the children have parted from their parents and are sitting on boxes and barrels, laughing at the brunette boy. I watch curiously, an eyebrow raised, as he takes big, slow stomps forward, holding two antlers to his head, imitating some sort of deer. I rarely understood the games that humans involved themselves in and this one is definitely something I can't understand. What's the objective of it? Who was his opponent? This form of 'fun' just seemed irrelevant to me. I can't help but a small smile to form on my face also and my eyes get caught by the glimpse of revealed skin with every movement.  
"Don't hurt yourself Jack." A woman calls over. I look to her and see the same type of facial features as the boys sibling, as well as the brown hair. She must be the mother. Jack puts the antlers down and walks over to a barrel. I get my first glimpse of the night at his face and it's even more beautiful than I remembered. Maybe it was how the light from the large fire's flames danced over his skin, or how is cheeks seemed to have pinked. He moves his head quickly to move a brunette lock of hair out of his face, rather than using his hands. I think I preferred it that way anyway.  
"Haha, I wont." He laughs, putting his arm out so he can lean on the barrel. Even is laugh was angelic. However, because he wasn't watching, his arm falls short and he falls onto the ground. An eruption of laughter explodes from the children as Jack quickly recovers and leans up the object, an embarrassed smirk on his face. I catch myself smiling, yet again, at his actions and force myself to stop. I straighten up and begin to leave, walking round the back of the village, rather the centre. I couldn't decide whether to stay for tonight, or return to my lair and continue to be alone. Either way, I don't want to stay here, in plain sight and where I can marvel at the young bys existence even longer. Approaching the window I was at the previous night, I use the shadows to help me gain access. I stand in the boys room, looking at the bare walls. Brilliant idea. I don't wish to think of the boy to much so I allow myself entrance to his room...?! It was kind of boring, even if it is a boy at his age. The walls just seemed dull. There were absolutely no primitive human toys in sight, however, they were most likely all in his sisters room anyway. I purse my lips slightly. The walls just looked like something I could turn into a marvellous masterpiece for my own amusement. Pressing a hand against the one, black sand seeps into the wall and spreads, forming patters to dance around the room. I sit on the end of his bed and run my hands over the soft sheets. They felt so smooth and held so much of the boys scent that I couldn't resist it. Lying back, I raise my hand, sands twisting round it and control the shapes on the walls to change and spread to the ceiling. After a while however, the strong grip of fear takes me and I can feel someone's terrified eyes on me. I smirk. Either this will be a dinner for me because of the fear young Emma is about to release, or it is someone who I cannot decide whether I want to reveal myself to. I rise, sitting to look at the eighteen year old and smirk as he looks on. He becomes entranced by the moving patterns and pictures on his bedroom walls.  
"A-are you doing this?" He questions. He awaits my answers, but I don't give him one. I don't allow it to be shown, but I am utterly shocked. I didn't even believe the boy would be able to see me, yet alone speak to me. Never has anybody asked me a question other than 'who are you?' 'Or what are you doing here?'. It is a very strange sensation, not being able to talk and hypnotized by a human. I expect him to demand an answer, or run away and call the villagers, but no.. He just stands and gracefully turns back to me expectantly, where I solemnly nod. His hand presses against one of the walls and the sands run underneath his pale skin. I can almost feel him. The sand and I are connect in a way that I always feel slight shocks of their pain, happiness or pleasure. I close my eyes as I feel the distant touch run up my arm and I give in to the sensation.  
"It's amazing!" He breathes. I quickly open my eyes, feeling his hand pull out from the shadows and the words form elegantly from his mouth. I can't help but stare at his perfectly formed lips, parted just enough to release air.  
"How are you doing this?" He laughs, pulling his eyes around the room until they eventually fall on me. Pure curiosity fills his voice and gaze. I can't even feel fear radiate off him any longer, which was something even more remarkable to me.  
"It's just... My power." I stammer, lost for words under his gaze. Brilliant explanation. He laughs again, looking stunned at what he can see. I smile slightly at his amazement. I don't think I've never gotten this close to a human without them being scared and are just in pure awe about me.  
"I'm Jackson by the way, but people call me Jack." He smirks, watching me stand in front of him. Isn't this form of introduction normally something humans do when they want to uphold a conversation or stay in touch?  
"Oh, I know who you are Jack. I've been watching you very closely." I grin, walking over to the walls and pushing my hand into the sands. That might've actually sounded slightly more paedophilic than I intended. But I suppose it's genuinely difficult to explain my for of 'work' without sounding like that.  
"My own guardian angel." He giggles. I become slightly taken aback by this. I have been called many things all originating around the word demon in some way, but never have I been referred to a something a beautiful and poetic as an angel. I sigh at his beautifully innocent voice. The sands retract from the walls and flow around my hands and dissipates.  
"Something like that," I breath, "Kozmotis Pitchiner, but I'm know by most as Pitch Black." I smirk, proudly, extending my hand for him to shake it. I haf expect him not to take my handshake, but from his recent actions I should really know better. His hand slips into mine and shakes it. His skin feels so soft, like velvet, against mine.  
"Wait, Pitch Black as in.. The Boogeyman?" He laughs, as if suddenly remembering a child's fable.  
"I prefer 'Nightmare King'." I correct, looking down at him. He nods respectively. It's nice to be treated as if I have some form of feelings rather than just a 'demonic creature that has come to kill children' as some villagers scream.  
"So, what's the Nightmare King doing in my room?" He asks, plopping down lightly onto his bed. I don't answer because there is soon the chatter of people entering the house. I curse under my breath at having to leave this beautiful human again, without having any form f a proper conversation.  
"I... have to go now." I tell him, walking toward the window, but his body presses in front of me and the glass. My eyes widen slightly at this, normally people run away from me, or insist that I leave, but this boy was begging for me to stay!  
"No, please, don't go! At least come back." He begs. His eyes are filled with many questions and his face begs for someone either different or just to prevent loneliness to talk to.  
"Don't worry, I'll return tomorrow night." I reply, smirking as I drop into the shadows beneath me letting the sound of his beg replay in my head. How different it was to the other begs of people wanting their nightmares to stop. I could get used to having this boy near me.

**I will most definitely post another chapter tomorrow and hopefully this will stay a daily upload thing, but if not, I apologize in advance. Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go guys, the next chapter :) One more Chapter until New Years :D Hope you like it**

"So, the shadows in the forests, they're you too?" Jack questions, clearly amazed. I nod in confession. Me and Jack have been talking for well over two hours and are conversation seems to be getting more and more thorough with each topic. At this point in time, our attention has been drawn to the village, but more specifically the shadows residing in the forest surrounding the village.  
"It keeps people safe from the things worse than me in this world." I tell him. Our conversations are nightly and have been for the past week or so. I have come to know the boy well and enjoy his company. No one else knows about me, of course, so I still had to keep my wits about me and avoid contact and sight with the other humans during our conversations.  
"So, you're protecting us?" He breathes, his warm breath seeping into my skin, "I don't think there's anything bad about you." He whispers, his hand suddenly pressing against mine and his face coming close to mine. He was at really close proximity. I have some to know him and all, but I have no idea what to do in this kind of situation... I've never felt uncomfortable under a humans gaze...I notice the direction of his eyes and they are looking directly at my lips. It feels like he means something, probably something that the humans do when they intend...They flick back up to meet with my own eyes as his slowly begin to close and he closes the gap. I don't pull away, but I don't lean in either. Can I let this happen? I've always told myself I'll never get attached to a human. Humans wither and die, I don't. I continue living and have to watch all the death around me. Yet, before I can make my decision, his lips are pressed against mine and are begging for my reaction, becoming nervous that he's crossed a line. I close my eyes and push into the kiss, bringing my free hand over to rest on his knee. Physical contact. I've never had anyone touch my in all the time I can remember. This 'kiss'...something so human, but it felt so right. This human was.. Purely amazing.. Hypnotic. I've never been kissed before. It fells like a needed part of me is finally being filled. Eventually, we are forced to part for breath, where he sneaks something out.  
"I want to see where you live." He tells me, looking into my eyes hopeful and breathless. I hesitate slightly, but agree and take his hand, leading him out of the house. I can't endanger him by taking him through the words, it wasn't just me out there.  
"Stay close to me, don't let go." I tell him sternly. I'm almost positive he won't be expecting this, but he'll most likely enjoy it. I've never allowed a human to travel with me, no matter about see where I live. He nods and wraps his arms around my torso. This takes me by surprise at first, but I settle and relax in his embrace as the shadows engulf us. Surely, he wasn't holding onto me like this because he was scared? I said stay close, not cling like a child. However, I highly doubt this theory. I think I wasn't the only one craving physical contact. But, I can't complain. His head presses into my stomach and rubs against me slightly. I, carefully, unsure whether to, wrap my arms around him and hold him close. The dark, cold atmosphere of my lair doesn't seem to bother the boy as he continues to do as I said and cling to me. I wanted to stay intertwined with his arms forever, but, all good things must come to an end and this will hopefully happen again between us anyway.  
"You can let go now." I whisper, unsure whether I want him to release his hold on me. He slowly lets go and looks around the large empty room. His eyes fill with curiosity and awe, looking at the objects that are not available for human eyes.  
"I know it's not much but-" I begin to tell him before he cuts me off. I understand that my home is not like the humans idea of a place of living. They seemed to have thoughts of the home being cosy and warm and mine was... cold and uninviting.  
"Home is home." He finishes, gleaming up at me. I smile back down to him and his eyes are slowly drawn to the large globe in the centre of the room. I follow his gaze to the object that reflects small fragments of light around the room. I really don't want to have to explain the whole belief thing to him at the moment. Every second I get with this boy is a precious moment worth my time and I don't wish to waste it by explaining the stupid story of me and the Man in the Moon.  
"What's that?" He marvels, pointing at it. He rushes toward it and I am about to explain why I'd prefer to tell this story a different night or at least make an excuse to get out of telling it, when nightmare horses leap from the shadows on the defensive. I drop into the shadows and reappear in front of Jack holding out my arms in protection. I forgot about these. Fair enough, they are only protecting and doing what I ordered, but if I'm with the boy and I let him in, I think it's safe to say that he's permitted entrance. Stupid creatures.  
"He's a guest." I snarl, filling my voice with command and dominance. They bow down respectively and merge with the shadows again, only my main horse remaining by my side. I stands tall next to me as the boy recovers from his shock and marvels at the animal.  
"Whoa. What are these things?" Jack breaths, holding out a hand cautiously toward the horse. I smile at his curiosity. I nod solemnly to assure it that Jack is friendly and to allow the boy to touch him.  
"So many questions in such a small time period." I laugh at least the eighth question he's asked this night. The horse pushes its nose into his hand, hesitantly, and nuzzles against it. He laughs gleefully as he pets the animal that is supposed to be my aid in striking fear. I could listen to his melodic laugh all day. His face so lit up in entertainment and wonder. Happiness almost gleaming from him. The shadows whisper words in my ear, making me conscious of the time. I sigh at the thought of him having to leave and return to the village. This means a whole twelve hours of not seeing him again.  
"It's time you left now Jack. Any later and I won't be able to return you home. I'll show you round properly next time." I promise to the boy. He takes my hand as we drop through the shadows once again and renter his room. I reluctantly pull my hand from his as he, tiredly, falls front first onto his bed. However, he's only half on, his feet still touching the floor and the covers are ruckered up at the bottom of his mattress. I look down at him for a while before I see his one eyes open an look over at me expectantly. I roll my eyes as sigh, understanding his subtle gesture. I'm the Nightmare King, not a nanny.  
"You're terrible." I mutter, gripping his ankles. I pull them onto the mattress, straightening him up and pulling the covers up and over his form. I press the covers close to his form and he snuggles down into the mattress and keeps his eyes locked with my face. I can feeling him watching every movement I make.  
"An eighteen year old that still wants to be tucked in." I mock, jokingly. I stand up straight and am about to move slightly away from the bed, when his hand stops me.  
"Hey! No fair! It was a joke." He laughs, sticking his tongue out to me. His hand, that is gripping some of my clothing, causes me to turn to him. He pulls me swiftly down to his face and his lips press tenderly against mine. For a fleeting moment I feel like I might need a bed as my legs shake under my weight. When we pull away I look questionably down at him.  
"A good nights kiss." He shrugs, innocently smirking. I smirk back at him and move away slightly. I ruffle his hair with my hand.  
"Good night, Jackson Overland Frost." I smirk, dropping the shadows. However, before I fully disappear into the shadows I hear his voice bid me goodbye.  
"Goodnight Kozmotis Pitchiner." I've decided it's nice to be loved.

**Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow so stand by ;D Hope you liked this one and please tell me what you think of it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry, I haven't posted in a while guys (I've been really ill and in hospital) so sorry if this doesn't seem as detailed as the other chapters or more effort has been put into it. I promise I'll get back n track properly soon x Thanks for understanding **

I watch as the boy runs after the children, under his age, engrossed in a game of tag. Their laughs and shrieks of close encounters of Jack, who is on, fill my ears as I shelter I the shadows. From what I've gathered of this game, through the years of seeing many children play this same game, a group of children run away from another child who is 'on'. If they're caught they are then on. Pointless game if you ask my opinion, but it kept the children happy and gave me an excuse to stare at Jack unoticed. Suddenly, Jack slips on the damp leaves and sticks that have, wettened by previous nights rain, on the area he passes over. I see him grimace in pain as he falls, but gets straight back up. I can tell instantly that he's hurt from his sudden change in facial expression. "Jack, are you ok?" Emma calls to him. He nods furiously, but restrains from saying anything. He's trying desperatly to hold back his pain and tears, but is struggling. "I think mother just called me. Continue playing and I'll be back soon." Jack promises, turning from the children and toward his home. His quick lie gives him a valid reason to leave the group, without them worrying about him, and head inside. I watch in worry as his face twists into pain and I catch him cradling his hand as he rushes past me. I follow in suit and incognito of the children to his home and watch as he shuts himself in his bedroom. I slip with the shadows under the door and fully appearing in his room. Siting on his bed, he examines his hand and bites his lip hard enough that the skin turns a paler colour. I quickly slink through the shadows and stand in front of him. He looks up and tears are pricking his eyes. He quickly looks away again, but I catch his chin with my hand. To prevent him from touching his injured hand anymore and assuring him that it's okay to let his feelings out about the pain he must be suffering, by placing my hand lightly on his uninjured one thats nursing the pain. "It's broken, but I can fix that." I tell him, turning his head back so his eyes are fixed with mine. I kneel down in front if him and work my way around his one good hand that's protecting his broken hand from me. Batting him away when he attempts to pull me off, I look at him seriously. I add a type of sterness to my look, but also keep it soft, to show him I'm on his side and won't hurt him. "Jack, trust me." I ask him. He pulls his hand away slowly and rests it on his leg. Sands begin circling my hand as I take his hand in mine. The black sinks into his skin and after a few seconds, I raise his hands to my lips and tenderly kiss. The humans seemed to believe that a kiss from someone helps against the pain by 'kissing it better'. Incorrect obviously, but I still can't seem to help it. Such a human thing for me to do, but it seemed to calm him and, maybe, it did help. "All done." I whisper, standing again. However, before I can fully stand, Jacks arms are wrapped around my neck and his lips have latched onto mine. He passionately kisses me, which I gladly return, and then pulls away. I look down at him. I don't mind the kiss, but the suddn desperation for lip contact forced me to question him. "Thank you." He breathes. I smile down at him and run my hand through his beautiful hazelnut hair. I am never really one to say thank you, or to give it our either, so this still seemed quite new to me. However, I dfinetly prefer the way Jack praises my work, rather than just the two words.

I return to the boy, same time, everyday for the next six months. I seem to find it harder and harder to resist conversation with him each night, for contact and a form of civilisation. We each enjoy each others company and our relationship grows stronger and have even started to hint and refer at being in a relationship with each other. I don't really have anyone to hint at it with, but Jack was different. Jack had everyone who asked him. If his mother would hint at a rather pretty girl located in the village, he would turn down the offer saying; "I'm already in a relationship." I never thought that a simple sentance would make me crumble in the palm of the boys hand, but it did, and I've become soft. At the moment, it's a peaceful night. Couples are quietly walking along the dust paths of the village and the children are playing. Jack and I have found a slightly isolated area together, so we can talk at ease. As he's talking, however, I notice the children getting in close proximity of the forest. I made a promise, not just for my self satisfaction, that I'll protect the children of this village as much as I can. "I'll be right back." I promise Jack, apologizing for my sudden interruption. I slip into the shadows and appear in front of the children. As they run closer to me, I raise my arms and go to grab the first child, to scare the rest into a safe distance from the tree line. Fear might not be the most pleasant solution, but it was certainly the most effective. Yet, I'm taken a back when he passes straight through me. No.. this can't be happening to me! As well as the second and finally Emma, all three laughing gleefully and running another circuit of the village as if nothing happened. I pull my arms to my chest and grip my robes. I scan the area around me... Those children.. Couldn't.. See me? I begin to hyperventilate. No one can see me?! No, I can't let my own advantages take a hold of my disadvantage. Fear was my area of expertise. I calm and bring myself to normal breathing and back into the shadows, eradicating the fear from my mind. But what if Jack can't see me anymore either? I panic even more and begin to make my way, frantically, toward Jacks room. I appear and loom of the teens bedside. I seemed to have spent longer avoid the public eye as the village has setteled and most of its residents have resorted to their home and are sleeping peacfully. My shadow casts over the teen in the moonlight. I marvel at his peaceful face. So calm and radiates colour. Suddenly, the sparkle of brown eyes passes me as his arms encase me, pulling me onto him, chest to chest. I relax on the mattress, thankful that he could still see me and I could feel his embrace. My hands slide up his back and come to rest on his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Where did you go? What happened?" He breathes, "I thought I lost you." Just his voice soothed me, his warm breath touching the back of my neck and it sends shivers down my spine. "Your sister and those children, they don't believe in me anymore. When a child doesn't believe in a spirit any longer, it's like the being isn't there. Invisible. They can just pass through them like they're air and without any harm. Normally, at fourteen they stop believing. However, fear last a bit longer. Some fully grown adults can still see me." I explain to him, not letting go or loosening my grip once. "So... I'm more scared of things than my nine year old sister?!" Jack questions, embarrassed. "And I'm glad you are, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now." I nod, smiling against him. There's a short silence between us before he breaks it. "I'm glad too." He breathes.


End file.
